Hawaiian Punch
Season three has reached its final episode, where one of the final three will win the million dollars. Two runners-up must compete in a tie-breaker to win the last spot in the final two. One moves on while the other is eliminated. The host announces the final challenge, which involves one of Hawaii's active volcanoes. One contestant manages to trick another, bringing them to their ultimate downfall in the game. However, after a misunderstanding, one of them steals the win. But, after an old face reemerges, neither of the final two takes home the one million dollar prize. Plot The episode opens at the point in which the previous episode left off, when Chris decides to hold a tie-breaker between Cody and Alejandro in order to determine who will proceed to the final two alongside Heather. In the confessional, Cody admits his elation for managing to make it this far in the competition, but reveals he is also frightened of Alejandro and wishes Sierra was still in the game so that she could protect him. Alejandro claims that he let Heather get to the final two to install a false sense of security in her and admits that he is upset and embarrassed that he tied with Cody and is imagining the insults his brother José is compiling for him right now. All the eliminated contestants and contestants who did not compete in season three are watching the event to see who will win. Chris asks Heather if she would like to choose who would break the tie, or let Cody and Alejandro decide. She decides to choose for herself. Chris says, in a challenge booth, there are balls with different tie-breakers on them and Heather has to pick one. Heather goes inside and is pelted by golf balls, which were supposed to be ping-pong balls, as stated by Bridgette, although a disappointed Chris switched them. Heather knocks one ball through the glass of the booth, which hits Tyler's forehead, knocking him out. Another ball gets trapped in her throat and she coughs it up. Chris forces Geoff to pick up the saliva-covered ball and read it out loud, to which Geoff reluctantly complies, reading out loud that the challenge is a traditional Hawaiian fire dance of death. Cody and Alejandro each have to wear grass skirts and a coconut bra while using jousting sticks to fight each other. The object of the challenge is to defeat the opponent, and then save Heather, who is tied to a pole that is set on fire. Believing that the eliminated contestants will vote to decide the winner of the final two, Heather wants Alejandro to win because she believes she can stand a chance in a popularity contest against him. Alejandro starts dominating Cody. Sierra and Harold root for Cody while Courtney roots for Alejandro. Cody attempts to fight back, but is distracted by Heather telling him that Sierra is in danger. He turns to find her, and Alejandro uses this moment of distraction to knock Cody's jousting stick away and then, despite it being unnecessary to him winning the challenge; knocks him into shark-infested waters. Cody is eaten by a shark after landing in the water. Alejandro unties Heather and wins the challenge, which secures his place in the final two and successfully eliminates Cody from the competition. However, everyone, except for Tyler (who was knocked out at the time) and Courtney, angrily glares at Alejandro for almost killing Cody. Sierra, who is in the peanut gallery, quickly steers her wheelchair into the ocean and saves Cody from the shark, telling the shark to drop Cody. Chris announces the first challenge that will determine the winner. The final two have to build sacrificial dummies that resemble their opponent and throw it into the volcano, rather than a vote. Believing that he would lose in a popularity contest, Alejandro is relieved to hear this. Originally, Chris had planned to throw real people in the volcano, but his lawyers had told him not to, so the dummies have to be made of wood and pineapples and must be made by people they choose to help them. Alejandro picks Courtney and Tyler, but he is still knocked out from the golf ball incident and cannot participate, so Lindsay does it instead. Heather asks if anyone wants to help her, which causes Cody and Harold to volunteer. Cody then admits in the confessional that Heather has treated him nicely and that Alejandro deserves payback. Harold helps out because he is a fan of Cody. To make the challenge interesting, Chris forces them to sing the last song of the season: Versus. By the end of the song, Alejandro's team finishes his sacrificial dummy first, giving him a twenty-second head start. He also gets a wheelbarrow which Courtney won for him in an earlier episode. Heather ends up getting nothing. However, Chris lets her use the baby carriage Cody won when she asks for it, but when she puts her dummy on it, it breaks. She then struggles up the mountain with a heavy dummy while Alejandro speeds ahead and taunts her. However, he then reaches a river of lava, and is forced to abandon the wheelbarrow. Heather catches up and Chris explains they have to cross the river while their helpers can cut or not cut ropes that hold dangerous obstacles above each stepping stone. Alejandro takes the lead and tells his team to cut the ropes. Heather tells her helpers to block them, which they do. Cody tells the girls that there is a sale on mascara, which causes Lindsay to run away into the depths of the jungle, much to Courtney's exasperation. Courtney takes down Harold by kicking him in the groin and then cuts a rope that nearly drops a piano onto Alejandro; Chris then mentions that the ropes do not necessary match the correct contestant. Cody then tackles Courtney to prevent her from cutting the ropes and the two fight off screen, with Courtney eventually gaining the upper hand and pinning him. Meanwhile, Alejandro tells Heather he is going to win and she yells, "No way, José!" at him. This angers Alejandro, who reveals that José is the name of his older brother who bullies him constantly, especially by calling him "Al." Cody laughs and keeps calling Alejandro 'Al' when he hears this. Alejandro is infuriated by this, and quickly continues up the volcano. Cody then throws Courtney off of him and cuts a rope, intending to throw a trap onto Alejandro, but instead, it drops a cage on Heather, which allows Alejandro to take the lead again. A sad Heather is on the verge of quitting, but Cody gives her a pep talk, telling her that she is the good guy in this battle for the million. Heather, after realizing that for once she is the hero, escapes the cage and continues the race. Alejandro reaches the top where everyone is waiting. He is about to throw his dummy in the volcano until a crying Heather arrives. She tells him she worked so hard for this opportunity and that Alejandro will win and leave her. Alejandro answers by expelling a secret to her. He tells her she has stolen his heart. Heather then admits that she has feelings for him, too. Some of the contestants are shocked by this, while Noah (along with Gwen, Geoff, Izzy and Blaineley), who had already noticed the attraction several episodes earlier, doesn't. They are then are grossed out when Alejandro awkwardly kisses Heather. However, Heather then knees Alejandro in the groin and throws him off the volcano on a melting ice cube. Heather’s ending The other contestants (except Courtney) cheer for Heather and the downfall of Alejandro. Smirking, Heather explains that while having a boyfriend would have been nice, having a million dollars would be even nicer. Heather then throws her dummy into the lava and then jumps around in triumph. She stares in happiness at the case of money when some local Hawaiians ask if any pineapples were thrown in the volcano. Chris then admits he made the peanut gallery stand in front of some signs that say to not throw pineapples in volcanoes. Everyone is worried about the volcano erupting when suddenly, a feral Ezekiel appears and attacks Heather for the case, and they begin fighting over it and Ezekiel manages to snatch it from her, only to fall into the volcano with it. Everyone runs from the erupting volcano and they trample Alejandro, except Heather and Chris who just pass by him. After being run over by Blaineley's dolly, Alejandro is completely covered in lava flowing down the mountain. The rest of the cast members are heading for safety by swimming farther out into in the ocean, where Chris is about to sign off, when Ezekiel is suddenly shot out of the volcano and crashes right into Chris and Chef's boat, sinking it. All of the contestants (except Heather, Alejandro, and Blaineley) laugh, but then swim away when flaming rocks start bombarding them. They all leave Heather behind to complain if she will get her money after all. She is unable to finish asking, when a massive flaming boulder, significantly larger than all the others, hurtles towards her. She screams and tries to swim away, but the screen turns to static just as the rock is about to hit her. Alejandro’s ending Heather explains that while having a boyfriend would have been nice, having a million dollars would be even nicer. Heather then tosses the dummy into the volcano, only for Chris to point out that she actually tossed Alejandro's dummy in by mistake. Chris then declares that, because of this, Alejandro has won the million dollars, which causes Heather to scream so loud that it echoes. Once Alejandro reaches the bottom, Chris yells down to him that he might want to come back up. Alejandro, realizing that he won, starts to run back up the volcano. The natives come in, telling Chris and Heather about what happens when pineapples meet lava, before the volcano starts to shake. Ezekiel emerges behind Heather, who he grabs by the head and pushes aside before pouncing on Chris. Ezekiel takes the million from Chris after a short fight, only to fall into the volcano. Chris tells everyone to run, and they start to head down the path. Alejandro, still on the volcano path, stops when he sees the three natives, followed shortly after by Chris and Heather, run by. He asks about the million dollars, demanding to get what he deserves. He is then trampled by the cast and greatly burned by the lava. After Alejandro is injured, Chris signs off the show and climbs onto the boat with Chef until Ezekiel flies into their boat and sinks it. After the entire cast (minus Alejandro and Blaineley) laugh at Chris and Chef's misfortune, they instantly start swimming away screaming once rocks start falling down around them. Post-credit scene After the credits, there is a scene showing Chris in a black robed outfit with a hood and cape, asking Chef if the machine will work, to which Chef shrugs noncommittally. Alejandro is seen on an operation table. His skin is charred, most of his hair is gone, and his limbs are crushed, twisted, and mangled from the cast trampling him. He is being placed into the Drama Machine with the mask slowly being lowered onto his disfigured face. He arises as the machine and asks if the money is safe, to which Chris informs him of its fiery demise. Alejandro dramatically screams "Nooo!" and in response, Chris only chuckles and then calls him a spaz, ending the episode. Cast *Chris *Alejandro Burromuerto *Bridgette *Cody *Courtney *Duncan *Geoff *Harold *Heather *Leshawna *Lindsay *Owen *Sadie *Sierra *Beth (no lines) *Blaineley (no lines) *Chef Hatchet (no lines) *DJ (no lines) *Eva (no lines) *Ezekiel (no lines) *Gwen (no lines) *Izzy (no lines) *Justin (no lines) *Katie (no lines) *Noah (no lines) *Trent (no lines) *Tyler (no lines) Trivia General *This is the first season in Total Drama that the United States and Canada have two different winners. In this case, Heather wins in the United States and Alejandro wins in Canada. *This episode is named "Aloha, Finale!" on some Cartoon Network listings. *This is the only finale in Total Drama which begins with the final three competing, instead of the final two. *Both finalists each have a member from Team Amazon and a member from Team Victory as helpers. *They also have one former Gopher and one former Bass. *The position that Ezekiel is in right before he pounces on either Heather or Chris (depending on the ending), as well as the way he pounces on him/her, is more or less the same as when he pounced on Heather in the previous episode, with only one minor difference in the position of his arms. *The seven items that were dangling above the lava pit from ropes were: A log, a piano, a safe, an anvil, a chair, a cage, and a missile. *Out of these seven, the piano, the anvil, the chair, and the missile were not dropped. And the log, the safe, and the cage, were. *Both of Alejandro's helpers were former Killer Grips. *By the end of the season, all newcomers of Total Drama World Tour receive the worst injuries. *Blaineley had to be put in a dolly after taking her Drop of Shame. She recovered before Evil Dread. *Sierra's legs were broken due to the explosion and had to use a wheelchair. She recovered before Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!. *Alejandro's injuries were so severe he had to be put into a Drama Machine in order to survive. He recovered during Heroes vs. Villains. *This is the only episode in Total Drama to have a non-exclusive scene after the final credits. *This is the first finale to air in a country before Canada. In this episode's case, it aired in Australia and United States. *This finale marks the second time where the winner doesn't get their money. *This is the only episode in which both Katie and Sadie appear in, but only one has a speaking role. In this instance, it is Sadie. Continuity *This is the third episode this season to feature a double elimination, and fifth overall. *The others are Alien Resurr-eggtion, Top Dog, Jamaica Me Sweat, Chinese Fake-Out, A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste, The Bold and the Booty-ful and Scarlett Fever. *This is the second episode in the series in which the double elimination takes place over the course of the episode, as the first person is eliminated early on in the episode, and the second is eliminated at the end, the first being Jamaica Me Sweat, when Izzy was eliminated in the middle of the episode and DJ was eliminated at the end. *This also makes Total Drama World Tour the only season to feature the most double eliminations with three, as Total Drama Action had two, Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, Total Drama All-Stars, and Total Drama: Pahkitew Island all featured one, and Total Drama Island had none. *However, only one elimination was proper, as the other and this episode features one contestant eliminated throughout the middle and the other was eliminated at the end. *This is the sixth episode in the series to continue directly off of where the previous episode ending. The others are Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, Phobia Factor, The Aftermath: IV, Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2, Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles, Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown and Scarlett Fever. *This is the first time the antagonist of the season makes it to the final two. *This is the last episode Heather's hair is in a short pony tail, as her hair grows back to its original length by the time the next season starts. * Noah, Gwen and Blaineley do not react when Alejandro and Heather revealed their feelings, as they had already known in the previous episodes. *The boat that Chris and Chef are in at the end of the episode is the same one that was seen in Newf Kids on the Rock and Niagara Brawls, which is actually the Boat of Losers colored green. *As Alejandro is questioning wearing a coconut bra, the beginning of Who You Gonna Root For? can be heard. *This is the last episode where Alejandro is voiced by Marco Grazzini, as he is replaced with Alex House two seasons later. *Additionally, this is the only episode where Keith Oliver plays the voice of Alejandro inside the Drama Machine. *This is the first finale to end in a disaster, with the second being Camp Wawankawa sinking in The Final Wreck-ening. References *The title is a reference to the drink, Hawaiian Punch. *The ending of the episode is a direct reference of the ending of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith: *Alejandro was placed into the Drama Machine after he was burned similar to how Anakin Skywalker was placed into his Darth Vader suit after he was burned in a similar fashion. *Chris wears a black robe during the ending, making him look like Darth Sidious. * Also, Alejandro screams "Noooooo!" after Chris told him the fate of the money similar to Darth Vader after he receives news of his wife's death. *Ezekiel falling into the volcano with the money is a reference to The Return of the King, when Gollum falls into the volcano with the One Ring. This further references that Ezekiel is now very much like Gollum. *The volcano that appears in this episode is Kilauea Volcano (as mentioned by Chris before he makes an intern give an example of the final challenge). *The name of the final challenge is a reference to the movie, "Joe Versus the Volcano". *Duncan calls Alejandro "La Cucaracha," a reference to the traditional Spanish folk song. Goofs *After Heather knees Alejandro in the groin, no objects are in the shot. After the screen goes to the loser's reactions and back to Heather and Alejandro, the ice cube which Alejandro eventually lands on suddenly appears. *When everyone is glaring at Alejandro for nearly killing Cody, Eva's mole is on the wrong side. *There are several goofs in the shot revealing the many pineapple signs: *In this shot, Justin is wearing boots identical to Alejandro's, instead of his usual sandals. *Also, Beth's badges are missing. *Tyler's hair is dry, whereas everyone else's is wet. *Geoff is not wearing his hat while on the volcano, but he is wearing it once he's back on the beach below. *The four helpers somehow are able to reach the top of the volcano before the finalist do, despite Harold, Courtney and Cody remain at the lava river after Heather escapes from the cage. *When Chris has the fan blowing in front of him, his hair is blowing in the opposite direction. *In Heather's ending, after Heather shows up, Alejandro's sacrifice dummy disappears for the rest of the episode. *When the one million dollars case is zoomed in on, it has wheels even though it doesn't has them in previous scenes. * A watch appears on Chris's hand when he mentions it, then disappears as he is done using it. *When Ezekiel falls in the volcano, he only has three toes on each foot, instead of four. *While at the top of the volcano, Noah's hair is wet and extends past his shoulders, but when Heather throws her sacrifice dummy into the volcano, his hair is dry and only reaches his neck. For the rest of the episode his hair stays wet and shoulder-length. *Heather pushes Alejandro onto the ice cube and off the edge of the volcano. This is also where she left her sacrifice. However, it was not seen there in that shot. *When Heather kicks Alejandro in the groin, his soul patch disappears. *When Ezekiel appears behind Heather, the cleft in Heather's chin is missing. *In Alejandro's ending when all the contestants run away from the lava, Sierra briefly has her hair again, and is running on her legs instead of using her wheelchair. Similarly, when the entire cast is in the water, Sierra can be seen swimming with her legs as they are swimming away from the falling rocks, which is impossible for her to do in her condition. *However, in Heather's ending, Sierra is correctly bald and using her wheelchair, though she is still seen swimming away from the island. *In later airings of Alejandro's ending, the Sierra error is corrected. *The positions where the ex-contestants are standing at the top of the volcano frequently changes. *Earlier in the episode, Courtney is seen sitting next to Katie. However, after she cheers in excitement when Alejandro chooses her as his helper, she is next to Sadie. *When the contestants are running away from the volcano, Gwen's corset fully covers her torso. Category:Season Finale Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama (Franchise) Category:Total Drama Category:Total Drama (Season 3)